1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display and a detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a TV set merely generates image signals from airwaves received by an antenna to display images on the screen, whilst recently, TV sets capable of connecting to the Internet or the other networks have been developed and started to become popular. Such TV sets can connect to the Internet to display information via web browser, and in this case, it is convenience to use a pointing device which can indicate a given point on the screen, as a mouse for use along with a personal computer.
For such a pointing device, a remote controller with a so-called “free cursor function” is proposed. This “free cursor function” enables to indicate a given point on the screen by moving the remote controller. The remote controller with the free cursor function can be picked up and moved or waved round to indicate a given point on the screen or switch pages.
Also, as the functions and performances of TV sets and recording/reproducing devices get more advanced, the functions which can be controlled by a remote controller for remote controlling the TV sets and the recording/reproducing devices are increasing. Moreover, a remote controller with a display unit, such as a liquid-crystal display, has been developed recently. The display unit of this remote controller may display buttons that can be configured to run not only the basic functions, such as selecting the channels and adjusting the volume, but also the functions of programmed recording and showing of a particular programme. The user may control the TV set by touching the display unit.
If the remote controller with the display unit provides the same button on the display unit for an inexperienced user in handling as one for an experienced user, the inexperienced user is unable to utilise the remote controller well. It is thus desirable for such a controller to have a function for customising for each user the matters to be displayed on the display unit and allowing switching the matters for display for each user.